


Sinners

by earpcest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (get it because they are in a kitchen?), Cunnilingus, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, eating ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpcest/pseuds/earpcest
Summary: “This isn’t what sisters do,” Wynonna whispers against her lips.Waverly knows.“Honestly,” Waverly responds, eyes closed as she enjoys the feeling of their skin pressing finally pressing together, “I don’t really care.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Long time no write!  
> Title from Sinners by Lauren Aquilina

 

Waverly _ knows _ . 

She  _ knows _ it shouldn’t be this way, that she shouldn’t feel this way. She knows that despite all of Wynonna’s desperate tries, she feels it too. This insistent feeling in her chest that influences every decision she makes, the feeling that makes her worry constantly, the feeling that makes her unable to breath if she’s unsure he sister is okay. The feeling that makes butterflies go off in her stomach the second their skin brushes.

They’ve both been through so much, so much pain and heartache, but the one silver lining through it allows  had always been love.  _ Their love _ for each other. 

Waverly knows it shouldn’t be that way, that the rest purgatory, of the  _ world _ , would say it's wrong but she also knows it’s not going away. She’s almost positive she’s loved Wynonna as  _ more _ than just family her whole life.

These thoughts race among her head one night, as she waits for Wynonna to get home and the only thing that breaks her train of thought is the front door opening and the telltale sound of Wynonna’s boots against the wooden floors.

Waverly pushes up off the couch, following the sound into the kitchen. She pauses upon seeing Wynonna, bent over and rummaging around the fridge for what Waverly assumes is a beer.

A few moments later she stands, popping the bottle open on the door of the fridge and taking a sip.

Watching her, Waverly can barely breathe.

When Wynonna turns around and spots her in the doorway and a smile forms on her beautiful face. In that moment Waverly makes a decision.

Waverly takes a few quick steps towards Wynonna. “Hey, Wave. What’s-” She cuts the darker haired girl off with her lips. 

The older girl kisses back automatically and suddenly Waverly doesn’t care very much what the rest of the world thinks because Wynonna  _ is _ her world, nobody else matters.

The beer shatters against the floor and Waverly can feel the liquid soaking through her socks but she doesn’t stop. Wynonna’s tongue darts across her bottom lip and Waverly allows her in and they press together even tighter.

Pausing for a moment, they break to catch their breath, Wynonna’s hands tangled in Waverly’s hair.

“This isn’t what sisters do,” Wynonna whispers against her lips.

Waverly knows.

“Honestly,” Waverly responds, eyes closed as she enjoys the feeling of their skin pressing finally pressing together, “I don’t really care.”

They kiss again and Waverly easily gets lost in all the sensations of it. Wynonna’s lips are soft on her own, her hair tugged slightly in pale hands. Wynonna tastes like alcohol and Waverly can’t be bothered to mind.

Keeping their mouths connected Wynonna moves them away from the glass and pushes Waverly up against the counter. 

Feeling brave and high off of adrenaline, Waverly pushes her thigh up between Wynonna’s legs.

Wynonna groans. “ _ Shit _ . I never would’ve guessed you’d be the one to take action.”

“Good thing I did, right?”

“Definitely,” Wynonna smirks, pushing her knee up against Waverly’s clothed cunt. 

Groaning, Waverly rests her head against her sister’s shoulder and holds onto the back of her neck as she moves. The two continued to rut against each other as Wynonna nips harshly, making Waverly’s throat with love bites. 

“This is fucked,” Wynonna gasps, jerking her hips. “I’m  _ definitely _ going to hell now. I thought maybe the whole,  _ killing-evil-monsters-who-want-to-kill-innocents _ thing would redeem my past wrongdoings but-” Waverly pulls her back in, desperate for her mouth again as they grind into each other. “-but you know, fucking your sister is really counterproductive on the getting into heaven front, no matter how many good deeds you do.”

Waverly groans. “Fuck. Yes. Fuck me.”

“Well, that settles it then.”

Wynonna jerks Waverly’s jeans down past her knees, pausing only a moment to run her fingertips along the smooth skin of Waverly’s legs then proceeding to lift her onto the counter.

Fingers caress her inner thigh and anticipation flutters through Waverly, she kisses Wynonna harshly to ground herself.

A thumb presses against the wet spot in her panties, rubbing her clit in slow agonizing circles. 

“Do you want it?” Wynonna whispers, kissing Waverly’s exposed collarbone.

“ _ Fuck _ … Yes, Wy.  _ Yes _ .”

Her sister slowly pushes her underwear to the side, and her fingers slowly ease through Waverly’s slick folds. 

“ _ Shit. _ ”

Wynonna laughs lowly against Waverly's ear.

" _ Wynonna _ . Please, just-” she cuts herself off with a moan. “Please, I  _ need _ you.”

The dark haired girl slowly circles Waverly’s centre, just teasing at the idea of entering her. Waverly is about to beg for some sort of release when Wynonna suddenly presses herself in.

Deft fingers curl and curl inside of Waverly and her eyes roll back into her head as she jerks her hips forward. She pants, a heavenly feeling over taking all of her muscles as Wynonna begins to fuck her, heel of her palm digging into her clit.

“More,” she moans, gasping as her sister goes harder inside of her.

“That could be arranged.” Then Wynonna stops her ministrations and Waverly sobs at the loss. She starts to plead for Wynonna to continue, but then the taller girl drops to her knees and Waverly’s almost chokes when she realizes what’s about to happen.

Her pants get tugged all the way off and discarded across the room, and she scoots herself to the edge of the counter so Wy can have better access.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Hard not to be,” Waverly heaves as Wynonna situates herself between her legs.

The first swipe of her tongue is  _ torturously _ slow, and _ god _ , sinning has never felt better.

Wynonna’s mouth is slick and warm against her as she focuses on Waverly’s clit, licking at a steady perfect rhythm. Waverly bucks against her mouth and the thought of her wetness coating Wynonna’s face makes her stifle a scream under the palm of her hand.  Waverly can't help but ride against Wynonna’s mouth, her breathing short as she drops one of her hands to tangle in Wynonna’s dark hair, tugging wonderfully and scratching her scalp. 

Her eyes flutter open as she glances down at Wynonna between her legs, her mouth parts as she shudders at the sight.

“You’re so sweet, baby-girl." Wynonna licks up from her entrance and to her clit, sucking it lightly between her lips.

The words coupled with the sight of her sister's head bobbing against her sex sends Waverly tumbling over the edge. Her back arches, body trembling as she comes, feeling trails of fire are burning across her skin.

"Has anyone ever told you how good you are at that?"

They meet each other’s lips and Waverly can taste herself on Wynonna’s smug mouth. "It's been mentioned, but hearing you say it is..." Wynonna sighs, resting their foreheads together. "Perfect."

"Sorry for just... Jumping you like that... I couldn't take us tiptoeing around this anymore."

"Thank _god_ you did, although, knowing what you look like when you come is _really_ gonna make it hard not to bend you over things at work."

Waverly hums. "I wish you would... Or maybe you could just start doing that here... And now."

Wynonna smiles. "We should have a conversation about how we act in public-"

"We should have a conversation about how we act in public though-"

"Waverly... Orgasms now, serious discussions later."


End file.
